The conventional page-turning operation can be executed by wheel rolling or key pressing, and the advantages and drawbacks of the two methods are discussed as follows:
(1) Wheel-rolling method
Advantage
When executing page-up or page-down operation, the user only needs to use finger to touch one point on the rolling wheel and move it forward or backward.
Drawback
When executing continuously page-up or page-down operation, the user needs to move his finger to-and-fro continuously, and it is not convenient for user.
(2) Key-pressing method
Advantage
The page-turning operation in uni-direction can be performed by simply pressing one finger on page-up or page-down key in keyboard.
Drawback
When the direction of page turning is changed, for example, from page-up to page-down and vice versa, the user needs to move his finger backward or forward with a large distance. This may be troublesome for user.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a page-turning means with adjustable speed, by which the user can turn up or down pages easily and efficiently.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a page-turning means with adjustable speed, the user only needs to press on an upper portion of a semi-circular wheel and rotates the wheel forward or backward to a specific angle. The pages can be turned forward or backward continuously until the finger releases. During the operation, the finger of the user is kept on a specific point, therefore, the page turning operation is easy and efficient.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: